Touhou Project
Summary Touhou is a franchise consisting of several 2D scrolling shooting games and 2D fighters created by Team Shangai Alice headed by a dude named ZUN. It follows the various misadventures of Reimu and Marisa, a shrine maiden and a magician in the magical land Gensokyo that's inhabited by all manner of spirits, demons, and aliens. Despite it's fairy tail-esque settings and flowery cute designs the gameplay and characters are actually pretty hardcore. By hardcore I mean you have to have godlike reaction time to beat the game on Normal mode, with hundreds of bullets on screen at any given time, the fast past games are really difficult (although the creator stated that he will try to lower the difficulty in the next games for wider audiences) Also the Game Uwabami Breakers also takes place in the Touhouverse (Specifically the Outside World) Power of the Verse The characters are remarkably strong and broken. The Touhou cast has a wide range of hax abilities including but not limited to time manipulation, immortality, fate manipulation, teleportation, mind manipulation, spatial manipulation, soul manipulation, probability manipulation, dimension manipulation, destructive abilities that ignore conventional durability, reality warping and so on. Touhou low tiers should be city level and mid-tiers worth their salt are approximately around island level+ with relativistic speeds as well as a handful of planet level characters, a multi solar system level+ top tier and even some FTL characters, thus making the verse casually above the likes of the Power 6 as well as being above Yu Yu Hakusho, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and even The Guyver. The Touhouverse also has many dimensions such as the Netherworld, The "Real Moon" (where the Lunar Capital is) which is connected to the "Fake Moon" (the Moon that is seen in the sky) via quantum probability, Makai (at demon world filled with a poison - like atmosphere which is big enough to have sun and what it looks like several constellations), several Dream Worlds, Senkai (a world where Miko relocated the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum, which it is stated to be a sealed secret world suited for hermits, which even Gensokyo did not know of before the events of Ten Desires. Little is known about it other than any crack contains limitless space, which connects the world to any other location and allows it to be accessed from anywhere. For example, Toyosatomimi no Miko showed Reimu a way to get to it by pointing to a crack in the ground.Reimu sarcastically replied by asking if she was an ant), and the Outside World which is suggested to be much more technologically advanced than our current real life (Such as all the forces in the universe had been unified under a single theory, trips to the Moon, while expensive are available to normal citizens, the space station TORIFUNE was able to create a paradisaical ecosystem inside of it in the middle of space (specifically the Lagrange Point between the Earth and the Moon) and fantastical creatures were existing inside of it (a chimera-like winged cat), the Space Probability Hypervessel which is a ship that can travel between dimensions andYumemi one of its residents and a boss in one of the games was able to use technology to be able to put the Moon in geosynchronous orbit in one of the endings, she also had a bomb called "4 Dimensional Positron Bomb" which was claimed to be able to destroy the world) It also likely spans a multiverse due to the "Seihou world" which it is not located in the Touhouverse Outside world. The connection between the two verses is that characters from Touhou such as Yuka Kazami, Yuki, and Mai have appeared in the Seihouverse, and VIVIT the heroine of Seihou, somehow ended in Gensokyo in one of the games (it is unknown how though). Regards to canon The series consists of 21 games, some characters also make a cameo in another bullet hell game called Seihou. The complicated part is that there is a discontinuity between games 1-5 and the rest of the games. ZUN has not commented on whether or not the series was rebooted in the 6th game or the continuity still exists, though characters from games 1-5 have made the jump over to the current continuity (Also some characters and official profiles hint to events that happened in past games). In addition to the games there are 5 official fanbooks, a number of short stories from Music CDs, two side-story books and 7 official mangas penned by ZUN with art from various artists. All together that makes the first tier canon. The other multitudes of doujinshi, anime, games and music videos not handled by ZUN are the second tier canon and should be disregarded unless otherwise stated, and believe me there are a shitton of them. Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Verse Category:Touhou